Two together
by Milady Hokage
Summary: Sasuke meets a rich girl at a bar. He saves her and takes her home. A complication and a rendevous and back home to wait for her call, but it turns out he isnt the only one from his family or his friends and even family friends to want her. Sakura harem. Only sasusaku in the first chapter. and Lemons! *wink* I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! Ita,Sasu,Mada,Tobi,Shi,Izu, Etc...


Sasuke was sitting at the bar, he didn't drink. He was just there to make sure his idiot friends didn't get themselves in trouble. He was the designated driver for their "fun night out" Of course he had better things he could be doing but he knew it was better if someone looked after them to make sure they didn't end up in a ditch somewhere.

He took another drink of his ice water and sighed. Naruto was drowning himself in alcohol along with lee and neji, laughing at whatever jokes they were telling. Suddenly he heard the chair next to him rub against the floor as someone pulled it out. He glanced over and saw a pink haired woman with bright green eyes calling the bartender over. Sasuke thought she was pretty hot even though she was dressed casually.

"What'll you have pretty lady?" The bartender said winking at her.

She smirked. "I'll have a tequila sunrise please" Sasuke watched her as she put her hands on the counter. She sighed, Sasuke noted how small this girl was. 'I hope she isn't here by herself' He thought. He was looking over her body, then suddenly she glanced towards Sasuke.

"Hey" She said smiling.

Sasuke blushed for being caught staring at her and nodded at her in response.

"Are you mute or just don't like talking much?" She chuckled

"Talking isn't really my thing"

"Hm, I guess it fits your character, at least from what I see so far anyways" She said as the bartender placed her drink in front of her.

"Here you go sexy lady, this one is on me" He said to her winking again before going towards the other side of the counter where he was being called.

"What exactly do you know about my character, you've never met me before" Sasuke asked sharply

"Easy tiger, I'm just saying from what I see. You are right I don't know you, that's why I 'so far'."

Sasuke was annoyed how she just tried guessing about him. He didn't like when people did that to him. "Damn right you don't know me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I assume it's a touchy subject for you since you just snapped at me for it, but there only a few types of people that come to bars."

"Oh? Enlighten me" Sasuke said still annoyed a bit, but honestly amused as well.

She smirked at him. "Well, the first people are the ones who don't give a two-shits about anything. They just want to party. 'To be young and wild and free'" She giggled singing that last part. Sasuke had to admit to himself that she had a pretty voice.

He listened as she continued. "The second are the people here to drown their reality into a drunken stupor. To forget about the real world even if its just temporary. Whether its from a shitty job, or a cheating ex or just a fucked up life. The third would be people who are looking to get laid easily. They try to find someone drunk enough to get some action. The fourth would be the designated drivers. Maybe one drink, but that's it. They are the ones who come to make sure their friends come home safely or just to make sure they don't drink themselves stupid enough to try and drive home on their own. And the last are the observers. Some d6rink some don't. but there are 2 types of observers. The first are People who just come to watch others as a source of entertainment, you know to get a laugh or two at others misery, The second are there just to observe the behaviors of the people. 'Educational' and all that."

Sasuke pondered this for a moment. "And what category do you place me in just by 'seeing'?" he snorted.

She chuckled. "Well, just by 'seeing' I can tell that you are a designated driver"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked

She smiled "Well, the water you are drinking is one sign, the second would be the glances you keep throwing at that group over there, who i assume are your friends. Especially since the look you give them makes it seem you want to face palm yourself" She pointed to where Sasuke's friends were and his ears went red a little bit "So yeah, I would assume you are the designated driver"

"Smart" Sasuke smirked at her

"Did I get it right?" She asked taking another drink from her glass.

"Yeah, you got it right miss."

"What category do you think I'm in?" She asked smiling at him

"The third" He said with no hesitation.

She raised her eyebrows, but still smiled. "Ouch" She said placing a hand on her heart. "I didn't think I looked like I was putting myself out there wearing jeans, a v neck t-shirt, and tennis shoes" She chuckled

"You'd be surprised. What category would you be in then?" He asked.

"The same as you. Except I'm not driving. We'll be taking a taxi home." She explained.

He looked confused. "Don't you have a car?"

She nodded at him, "Yes, but I never drive it when we go out like this. That car is too expensive to be driving out in this area"

He cocked his head curiously "What kind of car do you have?"

"The Night Lykan Sport" She said glancing at his from the side just waiting for his reaction.

His jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" She laughed

"That's a three and a half million dollar car"

She laughed. "I know, I own it. It's the third most expensive car in the world."

His mouth was still open while he was staring at her.

She downed the rest of her drink and stood up. "It was nice talking to you mister, but I have to go" She walked over to where Sasuke's friends were, who had a bunch of drunk girls around them. He watched her talk to the blonde girl who wore a revealing outfit. The blonde nodded and the pink haired girl walked to the other side of the bar towards the restrooms. He watched as she disappeared around the corner. When he was about to turn away he saw 3 men pointing a thumb in her direction and then going towards where she went. He growled knowing what would happen to her and rushed over to follow them. One of the men were standing in front of the ladies room and the other two were out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Before the guy could answer he heard a short scream before it became muffled. Sasuke punched the man guarding the door. The man quickly recovered himself then took a swing at Sasuke who dodged his attack. Sasuke tripped the man and started punching him in his face repeatedly. After the guy was knocked out Sasuke turned and then opened the door to the ladies room. He saw the pink haired girl being held by one of the men from behind. Her arms were above her head.

he was holding both her wrists in one hand and the other hand was covering her mouth. The second guy was unbuttoning her jeans. Her shirt was already lifted exposing the red and white lace bra she wore. Sasuke quickly ran and pushed the second guy.

"What the fuck" The 2nd guy yelled.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled preparing to fight the man.

"Kick his ass Giro!" The first guy yelled, still holding onto the pink haired girl.

The second guy stood in front of the first guy and the girl.

"Let's dance fucker! I'm going to make you pay for interrupting our little session!" The second guy growled.

"Fine" was all Sasuke responded before he started attacking the first guy. 'This guy is slower than the other guy' Sasuke thought. He dodged a swing and quickly kicked him square in his chest making the guy fly back a few feet onto the floor panting for air.

"What the hell?" The first guy snarled

"Let her go or you will be next" Sasuke growled. He took a glance at the pink haired girl and was slightly confused. The girl didn't look scared at all. She looked…. pissed off. But Sasuke didn't waver on helping her. The second guy glared at Sasuke then looked down at the girl then back at Sasuke. Then he let her go. The pink haired girl turned around and kicked the man in the groin hard enough that it make Sasuke flinched.

She quickly pulled down her shirt and buttoned her jeans, then she bent down taking the mans wallet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Taking this fuckers ID. He isn't going to get away from this and I won't let these uncivilized beasts try that with another woman. The next one might not have someone rescue them like you did for me." She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you by the way" She looked back at the wallet and took out a card. Then she went over to the other guy who looked like he passed out and took his ID card as well.

"You're welcome" Sasuke responded. She turned towards the door and stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

She looked over at Sasuke who blushed. Her face was red and her eyes a bit glazed. "I need to go home now" She answered in a low voice.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned.

She deeply inhaled and turned to walk out the door. Before heading to her friends she took the ID of the last who was outside the bathroom. Sasuke followed her to where her friends were and coincidently where his friends were too. She whispered in the blondes ear and the blonde nodded. The pink haired girl took out her phone and dialed a number before she put it to her ear. "Temari, I need you to come to Bar midnight. Ino is here and I need to go home asap….yes… I'll let her know. Thank you Temari" She hung up the phone and looked at the blonde. "Okay, 15 minutes and she'll be here. Will you be okay until then?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, go home. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" The pink haired girl said and turned towards Sasuke. "Hey, I know we don't know each other, but could you give me a lift home? I don't want to risk a taxi by myself"

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a second but responded "Sure, Give me a sec" He told her. She nodded and went to sit down on a bar stool. He turned towards Naruto. "Hey, I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go drop off that girl over there at her home" Sasuke said .

"Are you getting laid?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed "No you idiot! I'm just dropping her off at home"

"Oh well, sucks to be you, she's cute." Naruto teased

"Whatever, I'll be back" Sasuke turned away and walked towards the girl. Who's face got even redder and she was lightly panting. "Okay, are you ready?"

She nodded and followed him to the door leading outside. When they got to his car he opened the door for her. She quickly got into the car and handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. "Take me there please" She said In that low voice. "The gate number is 2846" She said turning her face away from Sasuke's view. She was wiggling in her seat and it concerned Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Those men had a syringe filled with this yellowish stuff and injected it into my neck" She explained

"What? I'm taking you to the hospital!" Sasuke stated.

"NO!" She cried out, "No hospitals! Please, just take me home! I have a doctor on her way there. I sent her a text."

"I think a hospital would be better" Sasuke tried to persuade her.

"No please" She begged, her voice still in that low tone.

Sasuke sighed "Fine" He sped towards where the gps was leading him. When they showed up Sasuke punched in the gate code and entered the property. He stopped the car as close as he could towards the front doors. "Okay we are here" He said looking over at her. When she didn't respond he turned her over. Her eyes half lidded and glazed, She moaned softly when he touched her. His hand shot back.

"I can't stand" She said in a needy voice.

"Fuck" He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, quickly running to her side. He opened the door and picked her up bridal style. He closed the door with his foot and rushed over to the front double doors. He paused. He didn't know if he should just walk in or knock first.

"Just go in" She pleaded answering his unspoken question. He didn't answer, he just adjusted the girl and opened the front doors. He walked in and a maid ran up to her

"Oh my! Milady! What happened?" The maid asked panicking

"She needs a doctor" Sasuke answered for the girl.

"She came about five minutes ago. She is waiting in Milady's bedroom" She explained.

"Lead the way" Sasuke demanded and carried the girl to her bedroom.

The maid opened the door and Sasuke saw an older woman sitting at a desk close to the bed.

"Lady Tsunade! Milady needs help!" The maid cried.

"Put her on the bed" She demanded. Sasuke did as instructed and backed away from the bed. "What happened to her?" Tsunade asked after a couple minutes of checking over the girl, glaring daggers at Sasuke as if he was the one who put her in that state.

"She was attacked in the bathroom and I saved her. She wanted to come home, but she didn't trust a taxi, so she asked me." Sasuke explained

"I see."

"She said they injected something in her" Sasuke looked over to the girl.

Tsunade sighed. "She put that in her message. I'm afraid I can't do anything for her regarding that. She is going to have to ride it out until it passes through her system."

Sasuke was confused "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "She was injected with an aphrodisiac. From the way she is acting and responding, I'd say it is a powerful one. I'm afraid that the only way it passes faster is if she has a release or maybe even more. Or it could take a while if she just waits it out."

Sasuke was dumbstruck for a second before asking "Release?"

"Are you thick kid? Release is a reference term to orgasm. If she wants it to go faster than she is going to need to do that. Do you hear me over there?" Tsunade asked he girl.

"Yes lady Tsunade" The girl responded. She was squirming on the bed since he put her down.

Tsunade looked over at Sasuke. "She obviously trusts you since she brought you home. I am going to need you to keep an eye on her for now"

"W-Wait- whoa! Hold on! What about the maid?" Sasuke stammered pointing a thumb at the lady that lead him to the room.

"I need her to go with me. Sakura needs fluids and other things and I need her help." Tsunade insisted.

"I can help you" Sasuke urged.

"Sorry kid, I need to go to a place only a few people are allowed to go. You aren't one of those people. She is" Tsunade pointed at the maid and continued, "and I can't leave her alone. I need someone to watch her just in case the effects of the drug take a bad turn on her." She explained.

"What if she starts to try and give herself a 'release'?" Sasuke panicked

"Look away, You're an adult. and a man at that. I'm sure you can handle that yes? Unless of course if you bat for the other team, then it shouldn't bother you right?" Tsunade sniggered

Sasuke blushed fiercely and sighed. "I'm not gay… but Fine, I'll keep an eye on her. Just hurry up and come back" He was a man and he certainly wasn't gay. He just didn't want to get blue balls by watching this hot chick play with herself. It was like actual porn. Not that Sasuke would admit he watched it. Plus, he didn't know if he could keep himself in check if she wanted him to be the one to help her come down.

Tsunade smiled. "Good, I will be back in a couple hours, my number is written down on the desk, call me if she needs anything" Before he could respond Tsunade and the maid walked out of the room.  
Sasuke groaned nervously. He looked over at the girl who was still squirming.

"Im sorry for putting you through this." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You know, I don't even know your name"

She chuckled "My name is Sakura"

"It fits you. I'm Sasuke"

She chuckled again. He raised an eyebrow "What? Is my name funny?"

"No, it fits you" She chuckled again. She moaned and turned her head away from him. "This is getting too much to handle" She cried softly.

He went up to her and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you going to be ok?"

She panted softly "Help me please" She begged

His eyes went wide "I can't"

"Please, I can't handle this. Help me. I'll give you anything you want please just help me"

"But we just met, i- I cant" He stammered. 'Don't ask me to do something I wont have control over myself with' He thought to himself

"Whatever you want… mm ngh! I will give you! Please"

"I'm not a prostitute you know"

"Ha! I never thought you were, think of it as a one-night stand. You don't have to have sex with me, I just- I just… need…"

"The release?" Sasuke asked

"Yes! Please Sasuke" His eyes went wide again. They way she said his name gave him chills, but he didn't move. She grabbed his shirt and looked straight into his eyes. "I won't say a word to anybody… I swear"

He took a deep breath "Alright, lay back" He ordered, She complied. He sat on the bed between her legs then started unbuttoning her jeans. She took her shirt off leaving her in her bra. He started kissing her on her stomach leading up to her bra. He noticed that her bra had a clasp in the front so he unhooked it. He looked at her perfect breasts and licked the tip of her left nipple.

"Ahh! "She cried from the over sensitivity. He licked her again then started sucking on her left nipple while his hand was playing with the right "Sasuke! Ahh! Ngh!" He switched to her right breast and gave it the same treatment as the left. She cried out more.

He licked from her breasts down to her navel. He sat up real quick to pull her jeans off her then went back to lick her again. He looked up at her. Her face was turned away, blushing madly the back of her hand over her mouth. "look at me" He demanded huskily. She did slowly. He kissed her, sticking his tongue into her mouth, she did the same. After a moment they parted gasping for air, he went down to her most private area and slid off her panties. He slid a finger over her folds "OH!" He heard her. He used his thumb and forefinger to spread her open revealing her opening and her clit. Sasuke licked her clit repeatedly, using one hand to keep her open and another to use his fingers inside her.

"Ahh! Oh my g-! Sa-mmm! Sa- suke Ah!" Her fingers slid through his hair. He didn't let up, he didn't want to stop. This was pleasure to him as well.

She felt pressure building up in her core, "I about… mm- oh!… to.. Ah! Sasuke I'm about to cum!" She bucked her hips making Sasuke grab her leg to keep her still. He could taste the difference when she finally came, it was sweeter and it just made him want more. She was shaking. He continued to lick and suck making her scream louder. She could feel it, another orgasm coming. "I can't take it Sasuke! It's too much! Ah! I ca-. I Can't! ngh!" She pleaded. He didn't stop though. She screamed once more and Sasuke tasted that sweet cream of hers again. Lasting longer than the first time. He let her go and licked up her body to her neck kissing her. Leaving love bites on her.

"Please!" She cried

"What do you want Sakura? What do you want me to do?" He asked her then went back to kissing her neck. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he wanted her. He was nervous, but now he was excited.

She moaned from his touches "Tell me what you want Sakura" He demanded nipping at her bottom lip.

"Please! Fuck me! Please!" She begged.

"Heh! Alright then" He got up and removed his shirt, pants and boxers then went back on top of her.

He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded looking at him. 'Alright" He said and slid himself in. Once he was in he had to pause. "So tight" He said quietly. He looked at her. She was covering her mouth with her hands. "Don't hide your voice." He told her "Show me how much you like this" She moved her hands to his chest. She looked at him and he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded "Yes. Please don't stop" She softly cried. "Okay" He slowly started moving in and out of her. Her moans mixed with cries of pleasure were getting louder. He was groaning. She felt so good. He picked up his pace and started thrusting in her faster. His hands on her hip and her ankles on his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed one of her ankles.

"Sa- Oh! Sa-suke!"

He was panting, He pulled out and turned her over so She was on her hands and knees. Grabbing her hips he started thrusting in her again. "So big!" She cried.

He smirked and leaned over her kissing her shoulder while still pumping in and out of her. "Do you like it?" He asked her biting her shoulder.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! So much! Ahhh! Y-Your in so deep!"

"Good" He chuckled and thrust into her harder making her scream.

"F-Faster!"

He pulled out and sat on her bed pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him. "Go as fast as you want baby" He whispered lustily to her, pulling her down onto his cock. He hissed. She felt so good in this position. With her taking control he grabbed her breasts and started sucking on them, switching between every now and then. She had her hands on his shoulder. "Sa-"

"Yes, tell me" He demanded.

"I'm about to cum!"

"Cum for me baby" He told her and she tilted her head back so Sasuke couldn't see her face when she came. "Look at me, Keep your eyes on me" She did and watched him play with her breasts as she bounced on him. Her core heating up she picked up her pace. "Fuck! I'm going to-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence. As soon as Sakura climaxed she inner walls squeezed Sasuke's cock hard and took Sasuke over the edge, making him climax as well. He groaned loudly his groans of pleasure mixed with her moans. After a few minutes she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Both of them panting heavily.

"That was amazing" She said out of breath

"I agree" He said panting still.

"I don't feel as… whats the word… drugged as I felt earlier. I guess our little session helped me out a lot. Thank you" She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better. Should we wash up?" He asked.

"Oh yes, the wash room is right over there" She said pointing to a glass door.

"Glass?" He asked.

She laughed nervously. "I live by myself. So I didn't see what the harm would be"

"I see" He mumbled and walked towards the bathroom. "Are you coming?" He asked when he noticed she wasn't following him. "Yes, I am just catching my breath real quick" She replied. He nodded once and went inside the bathroom. He turned the shower on and climbed in. He definitely did not want to go back to his friends smelling like sex.

When he got out of the shower she was in the bed laying down. He went over to her and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes, just tired now. I feel exhausted. Lady Tsunade said she will be here in 15 minutes. So if you don't want to stay anymore you can go. But I don't mind you staying either" She explained while turning over a bit to look at him.

He smirked. "I'll stay until she arrives. I can write my cell phone number down for you if you want to get ahold of me again.

She smiled up at him "Id like that." She grabbed his hand and held it before she closed her eyes to rest. "You don't mind do you?" She asked

"Not at all" He replied

After about 10 minutes Lady Tsunade walked through the door and Sakura was asleep.

She looked her over and grinned. "I take it she is feeling much better?"

Sasuke was looking away from her so she wouldn't see his face. "Yes" He responded

"Release?" She asked

Still looking away Sasuke nodded but didn't speak

"More than once?" She continues her interrogation

Once again Sasuke nodded.

"And you?" She asked looking at him with a full blown smile

He quickly looked at her, his face tomato red. "None of your business" He snapped

She laughed. "Well, I gotta say young man, im glad you aren't gay. It would be a shame to let such a handsome man to go for another guy when he could be here with this beautiful young thing and possibly make adorable children in the future."

Sasuke was wordless to this womans speech. But after a minute of choking noises he finally responded.

"Im merely helped a friend out when she asked. I don't bat for the other team and im pretty sure this woman friend of mine has a bunch of rich guys chasing after her already. And you have something against gay people?"

She laughed again. "Temper temper young man. I'm just teasing you. And np I don't have a thing against gay people. One of my best friends swings for both teams and my niece is full on lesbian and I love them both. You can go now, I need to get this done"

Sasuke didn't respond, he just left and drove back to the bar he left earlier. Walking in he could hear his best friend over the music. He walked over to him taking a seat.

"Yo Sasuke! Finally back eh?" Naruto asked slurring his words a bit

"So what?" Sasuke responded

"We thought you would have bailed" Neji said taking a drink from his glass

"No I took the girl home, she had a personal doctor there." Sasuke explained

"Are you going to go see her again?" Lee asked

"Im not sure, I guess that depends on her." Sasuke muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Whatever, you got her number though right?, Just give her a call" Naruto slurred

Sasuke didn't respond.

"You did get her number…. Right?" Neji asked with a smirk

Sasuke again didn't respond.

"Oh this is rich! You got rejected!" Naruto laughed

"Shut up you idiot! She asked for my number so I gave it to her, and besides that old lady nurse was annoying

-elsewhere-

Tsunade sneezed.

"someone must be talking about you Lady Tsunade" Sakura's house maid said

"Maybe, but I feel like my soul wants to kill someone" Tsunade said rubbing her nose "Whatever"

-At the bar-

After bickering for about an hour, Sasuke got up and dragged his friends along to his car. After taking them home he headed to his home. He checked his phone when he went inside. Nothing. After getting ready for bed he checked his phone again. Nothing.

'Maybe in the morning' He thought before going to sleep


End file.
